


Proposal

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exploding Helicopters, Is this considered an angst? I don't think so, It has a happy ending so, Kuroo and Bokuto are super spy boyfriends, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are super spy husbands, Romantic Comedy, Super Spy Husband AU!, dramatic declarations of love, or at least they are about to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their proposal story wasn't exactly the fanciest, or most heart-warming of moments but it sure as hell was pretty damn original.</p><p>That time when Iwaizumi proposed to Oikawa whilst stranded in the middle of the desert.</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I received a few requests for the story behind their proposal (which is mentioned in the first work of this series) so here ya go  
> I had a lot of fun writing this one so hope you enjoy

Iwaizumi never understood the whole commotion around proposing. It seemed kinda pointless - getting down on one knee to declare one’s love for the other and in doing so, 'legitimising' their relationship. Why did one feel the need to propose if they were in a perfectly stable serious relationship? It honestly baffled him.

In fact, Iwaizumi hadn’t even considered the idea until at least two and a half years in to their relationship.

The thought initially occurred to him when he was lying on his bed, watching some god-awful show Oikawa had switched on the TV. Oikawa always came over to his place on Thursday nights, despite it being ‘far too small and clustered, and the overall environment lacking any potential despite any attempts of refurbishment’ (Oikawa’s words, not his).

“You’re going to watch ‘the real housewives’ with me because one, _you_ chose what to watch last time,” Oikawa claimed, counting his reasons off per finger.  
“Two, I made you dinner, and three, since I deserve it for being such a loving, dedicated boyfriend,” he declared as he flopped down next to him.

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose at the word. _Boyfriend._  
God, the term _still_ unnerved him. There was something not quite right about saying it aloud. It made him feel like a teenage boy, ready to take the other to prom.

He held out his arm, allowing Oikawa to nestle in to his side and snuggle up against his chest. He glanced down at the mop of chestnut hair and frowned, mind drifting away from the screechy fights which rang from the TV.

What was Oikawa to him?

Well, a work partner, for starters. Iwaizumi wouldn’t dare work with anyone else either. They were so perfectly in sync and compatible when it came to combat and communication, he couldn’t find anyone better even if he tried. Though, calling him a worker partner sounded far too distant and formal.

Oikawa was his best friend.  
Iwaizumi frowned. Then again, Kuroo and Bokuto could also be considered best friends too so did that really count as a title? Oikawa would probably lose it if he began to refer him as the ‘best friend’ too.

There was always boyfriend. His mouth scrunched in distaste. It just sounded so unfitting.

 _‘How about husband?’_ his mind questioned.

Immediately he felt himself break out in to a small sweat.

‘ _No,’_ he inwardly scolded. ‘ _No, no, no.’_  
God, no. It just wouldn’t work. It sounded so… domestic. Which was definitely not them. They were just Oikawa and Iwaizumi, nothing else.

Iwaizumi reached over, plucking a piece of popcorn from Oikawa’s bowl. No, Iwaizumi did _not_ like, nor did he understand the concept of proposing.

He liked the way they were right now.

They’d been together for this long and as far as he could see, they were in no state of relationship turmoil. What was the rush?

And Oikawa seemed fine with it too.  
Sometimes, he joked at the idea of being married, teasing Iwaizumi to “just propose already” considering how everyone said they already argued like a married couple. Iwaizumi just brushed it off, (or, well, smacked him on the arm) and just like that the topic was swept under the carpet.

Oikawa never once asked for a serious proposal. He always gushed about how happy Iwa-chan made him, and how he couldn’t possibly ask for more.

But there were often times when Iwaizumi would catch Oikawa off-guard – the way he became completely engrossed whenever the ladies from the division shared stories of their marriage life, or how his eyes would lingered whenever they caught the sight of a wedding ring on a colleagues’ hand when they were in the cafeteria.

It was times like those Iwaizumi had contemplated whether he should simply just kneel there and then and get the whole awkward situation out of the way.

Never in his life had he ever thought it would end up like this.

 

⚜

 

The mission was a bust. They were located within the north-west region of the Sahara desert, flying their way over to a nearby branch headquarters. Their scout had betrayed them within the final rounds of their mission, whipping out a sudden gun and aiming it directly at their pilot. If only Iwaizumi had reacted that split moment faster.

The pilot’s head splattered all over the front screen, sending chunks of brain matter and shards of skull flying all over the place. Before the scout could aim over at them, Iwaizumi had blasted his left ear off before finishing him off with another bullet right in between his eyes. It wasn’t as though he had time to do much else. Within the two seconds of the shootings, ground tipped sharply as the aircraft began to plummet sharply.

There was a surprised grunt from behind with Oikawa tumbling forward and slamming himself against the far front corner. Bags and kits were thrown about, haphazardly flying all over the place. Their feet flew off the ground, and they both smashed against the walls, skidding across the floor. Iwaizumi attempted to sturdy himself, only just shielding his arms over his face to block an approaching heavy, tin medical kit from indenting his entire face in.

“Tooru!” He hissed. The sheer force made it difficult for him to breathe and he was pressed hard against the back pilot seat.

“I’m okay,” his partner managed. He was gripping on to the railing latch, muscles on his arms slightly bulged as he strained to lift himself up. From here, Iwaizumi could see a trickle of blood running down his forehead.

Oikawa let out a rough cough. “Damn it, I hate the suicidal ones.”

There was a sudden jolt, causing them to stumble over again. The air pressure heightened as they began to drop rapidly. “There’s no time to control this, we need an escape route, Tooru,” Iwaizumi hissed.

Oikawa’s eyes widened a fraction, then flittered about as he checked his surroundings. He paused, eyes landing on something to the far right and Iwaizumi glanced over.

The helicopter door.

His lips parted slightly and Iwaizumi looked back, meeting eyes. Oikawa nodded.

 

Iwaizumi threw himself over, lunging himself on to the emergency metal hatchet. He grounded himself against the right wall, doing his best to steady himself. It was like he was placed in a washing machine, chaos everywhere as objects smacked him when they flew by. ‘ _Damn it’_ Iwaizumi grit his teeth, grabbing a firm hold of the handle. He strained to look over his shoulder.

Oikawa had managed to grab hold of a ricocheting vest, swift hands strapping it securely over his chest. “Ready!” he called.

Iwaizumi complied, grabbing a firm hold and pulled down.

No budge.

The sheer compression of the air was making it difficult, his ears growing stuffy and fingers prickly. He tried again with greater effort.

It shifted a slight fraction.

The copter was sharply declined, plunging straight toward the ground. They wouldn't have much time left. Iwaizumi tugged again, using as much force as he could. The door hinge groaned in protest.

There was another sharp crash of objects which flew forward, smashing against the front glass. His audible senses alighted when he heard the sudden tinkle of cracked glass. ‘ _Shit, shit, shit’._ He scrunched his eyes shut, using his entire force to pull at the lever.

It shifted another fraction.

Iwaizumi let out a gritted snarl. His arms were bulged, shaking from the exert force. _Come on, come on, come on, come-_

_Click._

His eyes burst open and he yanked the latch hard. The door burst open, bringing in a whirlwind of air, sand and the scatter of objects which flew all over the place. They were declining _fast_ and at this rate they would crash down completely within thirty seconds at the very least.

The air whipped at his hair and he looked over his shoulder. Oikawa had climbed through, holding on to one object at a time as he fought against the strongest of winds. He was less than a metre behind him, and they met eyes.

“ _Tooru!”_ Iwaizumi yelled, arm stretched out.

His partner lunged out, grabbing a firm hold of Iwaizumi’s arm. They latched on to one another, arms wrapped tightly, pressed chest to chest.

Twenty seconds left.

They were at least a few hundred metres from the ground and Iwaizumi could see it coming toward him at an alarming speed. It was now or never.

“ _Now!”_ Iwaizumi roared over the ear-deafening chopping sounds of the helicopter blades. Oikawa obliged immediately, charging ahead and throwing the two off the copter edge.

 

⚜

 

The landing had been close. Oikawa struggled with his lapels, only just managing to release the parachute, enough to cushion their fall. They landed roughly, tumbling down the dunes. Iwaizumi grabbed an immediate hold of the other, pressing him deep in to the sand and creating a dome over him.

The sound of the aircraft crashing came soon after, the explosive blow so loud it sent his ears ringing and he curled himself in tightly, shielding Oikawa as odd shards of metal and flamed pieces ricocheted all over the place. He waited for several minutes before letting go and peered over at the aftermath.

The aircraft had landed not too far from them – a few kilometres to the west. The flames rose high, roaring deeply as thick, poisonous fumes clouded the night sky.

Iwaizumi panted roughly, struggling to catch his breath. There was a sharp, tingling pain which jolted down his arm and he dug his nails in to it. The sand was at least easier on them. Had they landed on the ground, they would’ve ended with at least a few broken bones or worse.

He glanced down at Oikawa who blinked up at him, breathing just as heavily. “You okay?” he asked.

Oikawa swallowed, then nodded. He pulled himself up, grains of sand cascading from his upper torso. “What about you?” he reached over frantically pressing his palms all over Iwaizumi’s face. “Are you okay? You look dazed. Here, focus on me.”

Iwaizumi nodded sluggishly. “Yeah, I’m- I’m good. My arm just hurts alit- _fuck!”_

He let out a rough cry as Oikawa suddenly grabbed a hold of it and shoved it toward him.

There was a light _click!_ and he let out a ragged pant. Iwaizumi draped himself over the other, breathing heavily.

“Sorry, sorry, your arm was dislocated,” Oikawa shot him an apologetic look. “It should be better now.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi grunted, rolling him shoulder experimentally. Still sore but felt infinitely better. He pried himself off, examining his surroundings.

Sand dunes. Endless sand dunes. Nothing else to be seen.

They were left with nothing. No food, water, weaponry, devices to contact the others.

Just the two stuck within the open spans of the desert.

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, then shook his head. “We better start moving,” he muttered. “The fumes aren’t going to be very kind on us.”

 

 

That was twenty-eight hours ago.

 

 

He felt like he was going to pass out.

He’s felt exhaustion before but nothing quite like this. The extremity of the conditions were taking a toll on him. The overbearing scorching heat of the sun had sapped away his energy, rendering him helpless and to the mercies of mother nature during the freezing colds of the night.

Their situation had plummeted even further after Oikawa had suddenly collapsed earlier with a sharp hiss.

“What? What is it, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked frantically. His gaze dropped down, eyes wide to find a pit viper latched on to his ankle. _Shit_ – Iwaizumi lunged down, grabbing a hold of the snake and snapped its neck.

They had sliced it up, and drunk the blood for hydration. But it only lasted for so long. Oikawa’s strength had depleted much quicker than him. He had long given up struggling hours before.

Which meant they weren’t going to be able to travel any time soon.

Night crawled up upon them and the temperature plummeted oncemore. The two lay across the sand, completely exhausted and no strength to even so much as move a single muscle.

Iwaizumi gazed up at the night sky, stars scattered the blanket of black. It would’ve been an admirable view if he wasn’t so occupied keeping himself and Oikawa alive.

Damn it. He chewed his lower lip. It would be a miracle if they survived the night, but how were they going to survive the next day? The sun would dry them out within hours. He let out a strained huff of breath, mind growing hazy from the cold. God, even the sand was cold. It felt prickled like shards of frozen glass against his skin.

There was a soft wheeze and he glanced over at the other.

Oikawa looked slightly delirious, forehead matted in a feverish sweat. That wasn’t a good sign. Iwaizumi glanced down at his leg. It didn’t look good either. It was swelled up almost twice its usual size and was decorated with ungodly shades of purples and blues.

Oikawa had wrapped his right leg tightly, ensuring the poison didn’t travel any further and the two lay there, chests stuttering as they struggled to breathe

“Hajime.”

He glanced over. Oikawa was lying half-embedded in to the sand. His hair was ruffled up with flecks of gritty grains in his hair. He was pale, quivering slightly as he watch Iwaizumi with his toffee-brown eyes. They kept rolling back but he blinked sluggishly, struggling to stay focused on him. Even like this Oikawa was still beautiful.

“Hajime,” he whispered again.

His eyes were shining even in the dark and Iwaizumi felt himself exhale shakily.

It was like falling in love all over again.

“Tooru,” he whispered back. His body shuddered uncontrollably. It was just so damn _cold._ He bit his lip, exhaling through his teeth. It was a chore to breathe and he felt himself growing dizzier by the second.

Oikawa watched him for a long time. His lips were a tinge a purple and small puffs of breath tumbled out.

“Hajime,” Oikawa murmured. “I love you.”

Iwaizumi stared, blinking sluggishly. This wasn’t the first time Oikawa had told him that but tonight, it felt different. He was watching him, a small smile played on his lips.

“I love you so much.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know whether to reply or not. Oikawa kept looking at him with that strange expression which made him feel almost uncomfortable. Perhaps the desert cold had finally gotten to him.

“You okay?” he asked instead. His voice sounded hoarse, barely audible. “How’s your leg?”

Oikawa shook his head. His eyes were slightly glazed over and from here Iwaizumi could see he was struggling to stay awake.

“Hajime,” he whispered again. He kept repeating his name like a delirious chant. “Hajime.. Hajime, you’re so strong,” he breathed. “You’re a fighter.”

Oikawa’s officially lost it. He must’ve. Iwaizumi gazed over at him, tugs of unsettling discomfort growing in his chest. “Tooru, you’re starting to freak me ou-“ he stopped. Breath hitched.

Realisation hit him like a sledgehammer.

It finally clicked. Why he was acting like this.

“Oikawa,” he spoke lowly. “We’re going to survive this. Together. Just wait a little bit more.”

“But Hajime-“

 _“Don’t.”_  
He hadn’t meant to sound that harsh but he couldn’t control himself. “Just don’t.”

“We can’t just look the other way.”

“What the hell are you on about? It’s going to be fine. You’re going to be _fine_ ,” Iwaizumi snarled. He heaved, cold sweat building. He couldn’t feel his toes. “You’re a real jackass, you know that? Quit joking around.”

Oikawa watched him, eyes shining with hurt. “Hajime, you can’t just stay here. It’s not possible for me to move. You go ahea-“

“Shut up! Just _shut up,_ ” Iwaizumi snapped, voice thinning in slight desperation. “I’m going to get us out of this, just like I always do.”

He could hear the distant howls of coyotes and he grit his teeth. Oikawa was looking up at the sky and Iwaizumi look see a tear pooled up in the corner of his eye.

“Tooru,” he rasped. His throat clenched and he could barely get his words out. He wasn’t even thinking straight. It was stupid, the way he’d done it. He should’ve at least prepared something.

“Marry me.”

Oikawa didn’t look surprised, nor did he look thrilled. If anything, he looked even more upset. He shook his head.  
“Hajime,” he whispered. “Don’t do this to yourself.”

“Damn it, Oikawa! Quit being such an idiot, and just fucking _marry me!_ ” Iwaizumi hissed. His eyes stung from all the grit and dry air. “Please.”

Oikawa was shaking his head. Either that, or he was trembling uncontrollably. His face was scrunched in a pained look. “No,” he kept repeating softly. “I don’t want it to be like this.”

“We’ll.. we’ll have a proper celebration later. I’ll buy the rings,” Iwaizumi spoke over him. He was doing his best to keep himself from growing hysterical.

“We can- we can have a big wedding. A grand one. Have ceilings so high and them stupid chandeliers you like so much. We’ll invite everyone too. Everyone from HQ, even Kuroo and Bokuto. _Everyone_.”

Iwaizumi felt his lungs compressing in on him and he choked. He swallowed a few times before starting again.

“We’ll go on a honeymoon. I don’t know where, but we’ll go. Anywhere you want. I’ll take you there.”

“Then after, we can move in together. You wanted that, didn’t you? I can move in to yours, or you in to mine. We can even buy a new house, I don’t _fucking_ care. It doesn’t matter.”

Iwaizumi craned his neck, sand pooling in to his left ear. He stared directly in to Oikawa’s eyes.

“If we’re together then it doesn’t matter. So please,” he begged hoarsely. “Please.”

“I may not be perfect but I promise I’ll try to make you as happy as you’d make me.”

Oikawa was crying now, lips clenched together as he lay beside him. His eyes were so shiny, though the moonlight not quite doing them justice. Iwaizumi wanted more than anything in the world to reach over and wipe his tears, give him a hug, just _touch him._

“Hajime, you’re horrible,” he croaked, voice dry and clenched. “So horrible. How can I leave now when you’ve made all those promises.”

Iwaizumi forced himself in to a wobbly grin. “I’m sorry you’ve married such a selfish man. But stay here. Stay here with me. Just a little bit longer. Please.”

Oikawa tremored as he tried to maintain himself. He tilted his head over at the other. A tear crawled down from his right eye, sweeping over his cheek and on to the sand. He smiled, softly.

“Okay.”

 

Ahh. It finally made sense now. Why people proposed.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes. God, he was just so tired, he could just pass out right now. Not yet though. Not when Oikawa needed him. There was a strained exhale from the other and Iwaizumi felt the guilty twinge in his chest. If only he’d just reacted sooner when they were on the aircraft. His lips tightened in a frustrated scrunch. Damn it-

A distant sound.

His eyes burst open as he listened carefully.

It was faint, but unmissable. The sound of an approaching plane.

His heart palpated and he struggled to sit up. His feet were completely numb. Iwaizumi stared sluggishly as a distant fog light expanded bit by bit.

Is that…?

He strained to call out, wave his arms about – but his body was over exerted. He squinted blankly as it approached closer and closer. The distant chopping sounds grew in to distinct blades and a sudden bright light was shined upon them, so bright it scorched their eyes. It didn't matter.

They were found.

Iwaizumi collapsed back in to the sand.  
“Thank god,” he closed his eyes, feeling them water. “Thank fucking god.”

Oikawa didn’t have the energy to speak. He simply watched as the helicopter descended on the sand dunes. Flecks of sand battered their faces but Iwaizumi didn’t care. They were safe.

There was the faint outline of people who leapt from the craft before it had even landed, rushing over toward him. Iwaizumi had to hold back a ridiculous smile. “Kuroo. Bokuto.”

Kuroo took one look at the two before he bellowed over his shoulder. “ _We need immediate back up over here! Bring the medical staff!”_

Iwaizumi felt a light pressure under his neck and peered over to find Bokuto gently lifting him from the sand. “No, don’t,” he uttered, voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. “Tooru, first. Look at Tooru first. Tend his foot.”

Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo and they nodded in unison. He hurried off, scooping Oikawa up and carrying him back to the copter. Kuroo remained, checking his pulse and for any open wounds. Iwaizumi breathed in small pants. In his entire life, he’d never experienced relief like this. It felt like it was enough to warm his entire body and soon, he’d be able to tend for Tooru just like he always did. He felt like he was given a second chance.

It was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Iwaziumi was on the brink of passing out when he heard the medical staff call out.

 

“Sir, agent Oikawa is not breathing. I repeat, he is not breathing.”

The high came crashing down and a cold rush tipped over him and through his chest. Iwaizumi’s breath stuttered. “Wh-“ he choked.

No… they were so close.

A wave of panic rushed thorugh and he threshed around, sand pouring in his hair, ears, everywhere. He had to go see him. Where was Oikawa? Where was his husband? He felt his entire core shake. His _husband._

He struggled back when Kuroo held him down roughly. “Iwaizumi, stop. You’re going to injury yourself. Stop! _Hajime,_ god damn it- someone bring some anaesthesia! We need to calm him down!” he yelled again over his shoulder.

“N-no,” Iwaizumi mouthed, the sound not coming out. Please. He needed to see Oikawa. There was no way that was going to be the last time he saw him. Not like that.

He writhed around but Kuroo had him well-clamped down, one arm pinning in to the sand with the other rummaging through a first aid kit. From the corner of his eye he could see the medical staff rushing off to the side and his chest clenched with grief. Please. This couldn’t be the end.

He barely registered the small prick on his arm but the effects were immediate. His body began to wind down and his mind growing hazy and thick. He just wanted to see him for the final time. Iwaizumi dropped his head back on the ground, eyes rolling back.

He made so many promises.

 

 

**3 months later.**

 

 

“Iwaizumi!”

 

He opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of the room. It was a back room, blocked off to the guests which was great considering he’d rather avoid the overbearing small talk. A tight, enclosed area with a small, boxed window on the far back, alongside the worn makeup table to his right. He peered over his shoulder. “You guys made it.”

Kuroo flashed him a wide grin. “Of course, how could we miss the biggest event in HQ history?”

He was clad in a smooth tux, his wild hair gelled back neatly. He looked so presentable, it felt like it wasn’t even him. He sauntered over, clasping Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “The lone wolf is finally tying the knot. Who would have ever known this would happen?”

“And with Tooru at that!” another loud voice chirped in his left ear and Iwaizumi shot him a disdained look. Bokuto was wearing a near-identical suit to match his boyfriend, though his hair was still slicked up in his signature, wild look. “I can’t believe of all people, he was the one who tamed the wild beast.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Do you know where he is?”

“Kuroo stuck a thumb out and pointed to his left. “He was in the room at the end of the hallway. I’d avoid him though. He’s panicking like a chicken about to be sent to the butcher.”

Bokuto let out a delighted chuckle. “I tried to calm him but he screeched at me instead.”

Iwaizumi snorted, straightening himself. He reached over, tossing a playful punch over Bokuto’s chest. “And you call me the bully.”

Iwaizumi let out a sigh, hand reaching up to smooth back his hair. His heart thrummed in his chest, a sudden wave of nerves hitting him. Today was the day. It felt so unreal.  
He lightly shook his hands. “Alright, I better go make sure he doesn’t throw himself off the balcony or something.”

Iwaizumi strolled past, making his way to the door. Though, he lingered at the exit, feet coming to a gentle halt. Kuroo and Bokuto watched with questionable looks.

“Thank you,” he murmured, voice low and soft. “Thank you for saving him.”

He didn’t bother turning around and lifted a casual hand. “See you guys when it’s over,” His lips twitched in to a smile when he heard the two holler out at him and wolf-whistle like lunatics.

 

There was the faint flow of music from nearby and he could hear the muffled sounds of chatter of guests as they waited in the foyer. Iwaizumi glanced over at the clock hung at the corridor. Only ten minutes till it begins.

He quickened his pace, making his way to the far end of the hallway. When he got to the door, he paused. Then he leaned against the frame, arms crossed as he watched the other.

Oikawa was flittering around, rummaging through a wild clutter of objects strayed over the desk.  
Bokuto was right about one thing – Oikawa looked like he was going to lose it. He was muttering under his breath, his lips were moving in a flustered mutter as his eyes darted about. They glanced up at him then did a double take.

“Wh- _Iwa-chan! Get out!”_ Oikawa shrieked, covering his face. “We’re not meant to see each other until the actual ceremony otherwise it’s bad luck!”

Iwaizumi snorted, eyeing the other up and down several times. “Didn’t that only apply to brides? Unless you’re referring to yourself as one.”

“Oh har, har,” Oikawa shot him a grumpy look. “Always the comedian, aren’t you?”

“You love it,” He strolled in, peering over at the huge mess spread all over the room. “Well?” he asked. “What are you looking for then?”

Oikawa grew a shade of white and he shook his head. “N-nothing.”

Iwaizumi frowned at him. “Oikawa,” he murmured lowly. “What have you lost this time?”

“Nothing! It’s- It’s fine! Everything is going to be fine!” Oikawa’s tone was growing more hysterical and he let out a light wheeze.

"Doesn't seem fine to me."

"No, everything is okay. It's all going to be okay."

“Tooru-“

“Okay, okay! Fine, I lost them! Iwa-chan, I lost them, oh god!” Oikawa’s eyes flickered about in a wild panic. He threw his head back and let out a distraught wail. “I can’t find our rings!”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi straightened himself. “I already gave them to the minister.”

"You _what?!"_ Oikawa practically shrieked. He let out a heavy exhale before throwing himself on a chair. "I don't even know whether I should be relieved or pissed! Oh my god. Oh god. Thank god,” he slumped down, exhaling in deep relief. “I thought I lost them! I was so scared you were going to beat me in front of the entire HQ department.”

Iwaizumi huffed, tugging at his collar. “Just relax. It’s no big deal.”  
He paused at the sudden tug on his sleeve.

“Stop that, you’re crinkling your shirt,” Oikawa chided and he stood in front of him, straightening his tie.

He had gotten his hair done, light-hazel hair swept to the side in a carefree fringe. His usual flicked-up tuffs of hair were straightened down to create a more sleek look. From here Iwaizumi could see he had even gotten his face done, foundation cover his faint scar on his forehead from their first ever mission together. His long lashes were dipped as he focused on smoothing down Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi felt his heart tug.

The long lashes flickered and he found himself staring at two caramel orbs. “What?” Oikawa murmured softly. His eyes flickered about in curiosity. “What is it?”

Iwaizumi stared for a long time.

“Six,” he replied.

Oikawa blinked slowly. “Six?” he asked. “What do you mean six?”

“Six out of ten,” Iwaizumi gestured up and down at Oikawa. “I give you a six out of ten.”

Oikawa stepped back, eyes wide in shock. “What! You’re rating me a _six_ out of _ten?_ Iwa-chan! Don’t do this to me on our wedding day! I feel insecure enough as it is!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He leaned in close, noses almost touching. He heard Oikawa’s breath hitch and he glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes again. “I prefer the normal Oikawa,” he murmured lowly. “He’s a ten out of ten.”

Oikawa blinked dumbly, then lit up immediately. “Really? A ten out of ten?” he whispered. His mouth tugged in to a giddy smile.

“Yeah. Well, nine out of ten when you have morning breath,” Iwaizumi pressed a quick kiss before Oikawa could complain and backed off immediately. He spun on his heel, already heading out the room. “I think everyone’s arrived. The ceremony is starting in ten minutes so I just wanted to check if you were ready,” he paused at the door and turned to look over his shoulder. Oikawa was still standing there in a slight daze, a light pink dusted over his cheeks.

Iwaizumi smiled. “I guess I’ll see you soon, bride.”

 

 

**3 months ago.**

 

 

It was freezing out here. The sand whipped at his hair, slashing sprays of sand in to his eyes. Kuroo grit his teeth, refusing to shield his eyes. Not when they were completely focused on Iwaizumi.

He was in a delirious panic.

His eyes kept rolling back before jolted back down at him. A heavy pool of tears had formed, flowing down his dirty face as he heaved in uncontrollable waves. “T..Tt-..oo..”

He couldn’t even finish the name. His lips were trembling and he stuttered over the same first syllable, over and over again. Kuroo fought back his own tears.

He’d never seen Iwaizumi so broken.

The drug worked fast and the agent was succumbed in to a dull trance within moments. His head lolled back with his lips parted in a sluggish manner.

“Kuroo!”

He whipped his head over to his right. Bokuto was standing from afar, chest heaving as he stood tall amidst the swirling hurricane of sand.

Their eyes met, both sharing frightened looks. Kuroo dropped his gaze to the medical kit to his right and immediately dove for it. Fingers scrambled through, flittering through the wads of medical gauze and rattling bottles of pills. “Where is it, where _is it?!”_ Kuroo hissed under his breath. His fingers brushed against something thick and heavy and his breath hitched. Finally.

He jolted upright, flipping over to meet eyes again. Bokuto lips were tightened in a thin pinch as he watched the other for further instructions.

The medical staff and junior agents were going frantic, loud cries calling over one another for medical assistance and back up.

It didn’t matter though. The moment Bokuto met eyes with his partner, all the background noise died away.

Golden eyes met with ink-black.

Kuroo watched, chest heaving as he panted. Bokuto was frightened too. He forced the eye contact and nodded slowly.

 

_Trust me._

 

Kuroo seemed to understand. His lips parted in an open snarl and he let out an almighty roar.

“ _Bokuto!”_ Kuroo bellowed, voice like thunder. He threw his arm back and flung an object right at him.

It whipped through the air spinning, and headed straight for Bokuto. He caught it with one hand and peered down at it. His heart burst up, lodging itself in his throat.

An intracardiac injection.

It felt heavy against his palm. He snapped his head up, golden eyes wide in shock. Kuroo was draping Iwaizumi’s limp body over his shoulders, struggling slightly as he feet sunk in the sand. They met eyes again – only this time he smiled. The meaning was loud and clear.

 

_I trust you._

 

Bokuto let out a short puff, staggering back before he bolted toward the chopper. The blades sliced through the air building up a frenzied sand storm. Bokuto shielded his eyes, legs pumping as he ran full-speed toward the aircraft.

Then he leapt.

He crashed heavily, body rolling until it slammed against the inner wall of the helicopter. He grunted from the impact but was on his feet in a moment.

It was chaotic.

People were rushing back and forth, glimpses of silver medical contraptions being passed over. There were four crowded in the far right corner, flittering about as they frantically hovered over a medical bed. Bokuto’s gaze slid over to find the familiar mop of tousled brown hair.

“Someone bring a body bag.”

Bokuto jerked his head up, mouth dropped open in shock.

“What,” He stepped in. “What the hell are you doing?”

A male staff jumped, clearly unaware of his presence. He wiped his forehead, shooting the other a regretful look. “Sir, he’s not going to-“

 ** _“He’s going to make it!”_** Bokuto’s eyes were wide and furious. He took another step in, broad shoulders looming over the other. “He’s going to come back to us.”

The staff shared looks of uncertainty. “We want him alive as much as you do,” one spoke slowly. “It’s just.. he’s stopped breathing-”

“He’s going to come back,” Bokuto repeated. “It’s Tooru we’re talking about here. He’s the world’s most stubborn person,” he spoke in a hurried voice. “He will come back.”

“Sir, I want to believe it too but,” he bit his lower lip. “It’s a slim chance. His body is under an extreme amount of pressure stricken with hypothermia, heavy nutrition deprivation, not to mention signs of poison located in his right foot. I mean, it’s so swollen we’re most likely going to have to amputate it. There’s just no possib-“

“Then get out.”

The man reeled his head back in surprise. “Wh-“

“Get out.”

Bokuto lifted his head. He had a fervent look in his eyes, wild and vicious. His lips were stretched in an unnerving smile. “I promised my partner I’d bring him back. And I sure as hell ain’t a liar,” he jutted his thumb over toward the open door, out at the open desert beyond. “Agent Iwaizumi also requires medical assistance so if you want to try for some better luck, go there.”

The medical crew shared looks of discomfort and worry. The last thing they wanted to do was leave this unstable-looking agent alone with the other.

However, there was something stirring within his eyes, from the way he stared whilst flashing a full set of teeth. The message was clear.

He did not want to be disturbed.

 

They left in a frantic rush, hurrying off to the partner aircraft with their emergency medical supplies and restoration kits. Bokuto watched them carefully with sharpened eyes. He could feel his anxiety dwelling in his gut and palms grow sweaty.

What they were saying was true though – as much as he’d hate to admit, the likelihood of Oikawa surviving this was low.

Still.

Bokuto hurried over, nerves alight as he approached the body.

His breath faltered.

Oikawa was propped on the metal bed, like some twisted display. His shirt had been snipped open, revealing a pale chest with sickening blotches of mottled blue and purple skin.

Bokuto’s stomach lurched at the sight but he shook his head. He scrabbled at the back of his pants, patting over his pocket till he felt the outline of the needle. He yanked it out and clasped it tightly in his fingers. God, it was freakin’ _enormous._

He’d only done this two times in his life – one of which wasn’t even on a human, but rather a dog. It died a horribly painful and lengthened death after he’d accidentally miscalculated and punctured a lung instead.

Bokuto heart thrummed in his chest, and he stared down at the agent, barely even registering the bead of sweat which trickled down his temple. There was no time for stalling.

He popped the cap off with his teeth, tossing his head to the left to spit it out. “Bear with me, Oikawa. This may hurt a little,” he spoke lowly. Throwing his arm back, he plunged the huge syringe in to the agent’s chest.

Oikawa’s entire body spasmed, arms and legs jolted up being flopping back down on the medical desk. Bokuto bit back a wince as he forced the long metal needle further and further in to his skin, until it hit the hilt.

He waited, heart palpating before yanking the needle out and tossing it aside. The heart rate monitor beside him spiked all over the place, jolting up then dropping drastically. Bokuto’s head darted back and forth from the machine to his friend.

“Come on, Tooru,” he hissed under his breath. He could barely hear anything over the roaring of the chopper and he pressed his ear over the other's chest.

The heart rate monitor began to slow, the pulse suddenly dropping. Bokuto let out a shocked pant. The needle didn't help at all - he was losing him.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit._ Bokuto lunged in and tilted Oikawa’s head back. Pinching his nostrils shut, he exhaled deeply in to the other’s mouth. He pulled back then slammed his palms against Oikawa’s chest, pausing over four second intervals. He wiped away the flecks of sweat on his forehead and pressed his ear against the other’s chest, craning for a heartbeat.

The machine let out another distressed bleep as the heart rate continued to decrease.

' _What do I do, what do I do..'_  
There wasn't much else Bokuto could do. He inhaled sharply, and breathed in to Oikawa's mouth again. He pushed at his chest. Come on, he's almost there. Just a little more-

This time, a single loud drone piercing his ears, causing his breath to hitch. That only meant one thing.

No heart beat.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Crap," Bokuto panted. He continued to pumped at Oikawa's chest, eyes glued on to the monitor screen. There was nothing but a clear line along with that infernal never-ending drone.

Bokuto let out a frustrated snarl. He slammed both his palms down, mind filled to the brim with stress he could barely even think straight. “ _Come on, Tooru!_ ” he howled. “You can do it. Come on, come on, _come on!”_

The machine continued to drone over his heavy pants and Bokuto watched with wide, unblinking eyes, waiting for any sign of revival.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

His heart pounded, chest feeling so tight with panic. His arms were growing sore and he relented his attempts of resuscitation.

Oikawa was completely frozen, eyes shut and purple lips slightly parted. His skin had grown a clammy off-white, pattered with blotches of purples and blues from the harsh coldness.

Bokuto latched on to the side of the medical bed, chest heaving as he stared with hawk-like precision for any sign of life.

Oikawa wasn’t moving. His face was completely slack, lower jaw drooped open.

His heart sunk. Not like this. It couldn't end like this. Bokuto dropped to his knees, hands still in a tight clasp. He placed them over the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut.

 _‘Please, Oikawa.’_ He prayed.

‘ _For Hajime.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _Beep._

 

Bokuto’s eyes burst open. His head snapped up so fast he almost got whiplash. His lips parted in short disbelief, golden eyes staring up at the machine screen. “No way,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Beep.

 

 

 

Beep.

 

 

Beep.

 

Beep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's completely ignore the fact that intracardiac injection are actually super outdated and rarely even work (;;´ー｀)  
> Thank you for reading! and if you have any questions or requests, don't hesitate to ask
> 
> [tumblr](http://leurauxe.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
